


万有引力

by XNoniroLab



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XNoniroLab/pseuds/XNoniroLab
Kudos: 12





	万有引力

“光光呢？”张颜齐最后一个到门前，拿着房卡的手搭在门把上，往走廊前后望了望。

“去便利店了呀，小翟有点不舒服。”周震南走过来两步催促他进屋，“你们赶紧早点休息。”

“哦……那晚安。”

“晚安晚安。”周震南歪着头看他进了房间，转身刷开门进自己房间，一秒就倒在床上。

夏之光戴好眼镜口罩帽子，再把外套上的帽子拉上来，搞了一副亲妈站在面前都认不出来的行头走出便利店，拐进旁边的药店。

刚才谢幕的时候和翟潇闻在姚琛背后拉的那一下手他突然就觉得有些不对，场子里气氛也有些微妙，他在舞台上视线都控制不住往翟潇闻身上飘。

还好之前有提前商量好，没让其他人发现，趁最后大家都很兴奋又很吵闹，他把翟潇闻拉到洗手间做了临时标记，然后若无其事地回到大家面前。

但是快到酒店又突然不行了，他赶紧问助理要了房卡塞给翟潇闻，自己转头去药店买抑制剂。

都不知道他还有没有意识把自己扔到床上。夏之光出了电梯飞奔到房门口，疯狂地敲门。

结果没用什么力气门就开了。

怎么说也不能不关门啊我的天，夏之光轻轻推开门，低头看到蹲在门口的翟潇闻。

也不重要，他赶紧进来反手把门锁上挂上防盗链，满屋子的香草味道一下一下刺激着神经，夏之光用力放缓呼吸，一边觉得自己现在的举动真够矛盾。他把药盒拆开，指甲划开铝箔，桌子上拿了瓶矿泉水放到翟潇闻面前。他虽然不敢太接近，站在离翟潇闻一米远的地方，不过还是慢慢放出自己的信息素，起码暂时起到安抚的作用。

翟潇闻抖着伸手拿了水把药咽下去，瓶子也拿不稳，水滴到裤子上。他闭着眼睛缓了两秒，想站起来结果忘记膝盖发软，差点跌到地上去，夏之光赶紧把他接住拖到床上。

“你给我嘛。”翟潇闻终于绷不住了，到底有什么不可以的。他抱着夏之光的腰不松手，明示暗示地摸了两把，发着情的声音黏糊糊的，比平时还软。

夏之光感觉到他手上的温度有些高，也不知道是不是因为来到了南方城市触觉都变得敏锐了，总觉得他的手有点无力又有点抖。

虽然发情期本身就会让人瘫软起来，但是今天的翟潇闻和平时怎么看都不一样。

“等个半个小时吧，药效上来了就好了。”夏之光身经百战，把他的手从身上扒下去，皮肤接触的一瞬间肉眼可见翟潇闻瑟缩了一下，再看两眼这张脸还不知道自己会做点什么。

夏之光思索了一下，附身在他脖子附近停留了了一会儿，做了个临时标记，然后观察着翟潇闻的反应。

……根本不为所动。翟潇闻仿佛只剩下了本能，起身就要过来摸索着亲他。

怎么你还一脸委屈呢。夏之光按住他的肩膀，心里甚至在想自己为什么和他分到一间房。

“你还躲我——”翟潇闻的声音听上去更委屈了，“你上次都帮南南了！”

那我又没亲他……夏之光想想竟然觉得有点心虚，天地良心他哪敢。

他抬头看看翟潇闻的眼睛，由于各种生理刺激有点泛红，他咽了下口水，“那，那我还不是我们两个又什么都没有那不是迫不得已正常需求，不对你怎么能这样比呢你！”

“那我也正常需求！”

翟潇闻也不知道哪儿来的劲，抓住夏之光的手过来用力把他按倒在床上，直接亲上去，敏感而发热的身体压住夏之光，伸出舌头邀请似的舔舔他的嘴唇。

夏之光一下有点发懵，躺下的视野余光看到暖黄色的酒店顶灯，闭上眼睛香草味天旋地转地扑面而来。

这他妈的。

他伸手按在翟潇闻后脑勺，轻咬一下翟潇闻的舌头回吻他，瞬间释放出的信息素让翟潇闻有点僵硬的腰都开始发软，但是清新的气息好像真的让他舒服了一点，没那么难受了。

夏之光起身挪了个位置，让两个人都刚好在床中间，他又亲了一会儿，等着翟潇闻稍微不那么燥热了，腾出手帮他脱衣服。

“你这件衬衫是拍照穿的那件吗？”夏之光仔细看了一下，摸摸手上的布料，凑上去和他咬耳朵。

果不其然听到翟潇闻闷哼一声，腿都蜷起来开始蹭他，“你快点！”

“那你明天可能要换一件了。”夏之光笑了一下，把衬衫角从裤子里拽出来，去解他的皮带，然后把手上的饰品们都卸下来放到床头。

“那就穿你的。”翟潇闻侧头，反正共享衣柜，今天都这样了穿夏之光的衣服还能帮自己盖一盖味道。

夏之光歪一下头，“你是真的不拿我当A。”

“我没有呀。”翟潇闻很认真地看着他，只是蒙上了情欲的色彩之后这个眼神想要传达的意思就有点跑偏，只剩下诱人，“我就是……”

夏之光眼神也有点飘忽，控制不住地往下看，翟潇闻的味道淹没得他太阳穴都好像在突突地跳，他又抬头亲了两口。

感觉怎么跟喝醉酒似的，夏之光脑袋晕了一下，虽然自己也没喝过几次，也都努力让自己保持清醒了，但是这种动作不听自己使唤的感觉还是头一遭。

以前发情期也是这样吗？他模糊地回想了一下，好像总是到了那几天翟潇闻吃了药就自己黏上来，问他要一个临时标记，自己也下意识地就有事没事都看着他。

哪像今天这样，回来的车上都七嘴八舌地起哄打闹震耳欲聋，只有周震南坐在前排，头也不回地把喷雾扔到他怀里。

“你可少说两句，问就是工具人。”

夏之光还是有点无奈，按着翟潇闻不让他乱动。

“我哪有……”

翟潇闻有点喘气，几缕头发贴在脸侧，压抑着胸前的起伏弱弱地辩解。

怎么都是在勾引。夏之光伸手摸摸他双腿之间的地方，隔着裤子都能感到潮气。是真的傻还是就是不把自己当A，夏之光心里叹口气，手伸进他裤子里面，这里也是滚烫的。预料中的大片滑腻，想帮他弄一下前面都不太能抓得住。

夏之光看到翟潇闻望着自己朦胧的眼神，突然有些不是滋味，他一路摸到后面，按了按入口附近，翟潇闻闭上眼睛喘了一声，没什么力气的拳头打在床上，忍耐久了的身体一时还放不开。

夏之光贴上他的额头，“你让张颜齐帮你的时候也这样吗？”

“？？”翟潇闻满脸问号地睁开眼看着他，社会主义兄弟情能和我对你的这种图谋不轨的邪念比吗，但是想想觉得还是行动比言语有说服力，就亲了一下他，用膝盖碰碰夏之光侧腰，无辜又不满，“我对他又没有邪念，你整天能不能说点有用的。”

这情况怎么说出口的。“那你说一个？”

“你快进来。”他含糊地说。

翟潇闻的舌头真烫。夏之光想着，如果不是身前浓郁的香草气味，说不定会真的以为他在发烧。

里面大概也是烫的。夏之光滑进一根手指，果然。发情期的条件反射紧紧裹住他，真想把翟潇闻亲到哭。

夏之光这么想着，下一秒就在做了，翟潇闻的反应有点缓慢，真像喝醉酒。发情期是不是真能让人失忆啊，反正都是上了头，脑子里闪过一堆极端案例，夏之光放开他发红的双唇。

“翟潇闻。”

夏之光手指向上勾了一下，不知道摸到什么地方，翟潇闻呜了一声就这么射出来，抓着夏之光缓了半晌。

夏之光过来搂上他的肩膀，“等会儿去冲一下。”

“……嗯。”然后翟潇闻伸出双手整个人趴在他身上，拼命地嗅他脖颈间的气息。

我哪拖得动你。夏之光活动了下胳膊，还是把他带到了浴室。

洗完澡好像有点清醒回来，翟潇闻顶着一头湿法坐在床边发呆，慢慢又歪着栽下去。给床单被子留下一片水渍。

夏之光把吹风机带过来，就着这个姿势给他吹了头发，又拍拍他的脸，“睡啦？往枕头上躺啊。”

翟潇闻不情不愿地挪了两下，把头放在夏之光腿上。

“不睡不睡不睡。”

他吧脸埋在夏之光腰前的浴巾上，声音闷闷地传出来，好像有点哑。

“你少喊两声吧明天还去机场呢。”夏之光抓了两下他的头发把他薅起来，翟潇闻枕的地方太妙了，真让他看一眼就满脑子不能播的镜头。

怎么她们心疼你就不知道心疼呢，我都唱俩小时了，绝美舞担好吗。翟潇闻眼角耷拉着，慢悠悠地晃起来坐到他腿上，全身上下都黏在一起。

真他妈不把人当人看，夏之光感觉他在自己肩上咬来咬去，舌头掠过的微热让自己仿佛下一刻就能射。夏之光拍拍他后脑勺，“你还记不记得我是一个A。”

“废话？”

气息打在脖子上，夏之光呼吸一停，“那我硬了。”

“…………”

翟潇闻你别以为我没看见你眼里在放光。

夏之光转身把他放倒在床上按住他的手腕，故意把身下硬着的地方往翟潇闻身上贴，翟潇闻竟然也没怎么躲，不如说还更主动了，上瘾了似的贴上来亲，软成一滩水。

“你还知道你在干嘛吗？”

还有盼着人上的？夏之光想着，那还理智什么呢这合理吗。

“我都说了你快进来。”翟潇闻抬起手盖住眼睛，发现自己没戴眼镜，就直接把脸也捂上了。

但是夏之光看到他耳朵迅速红了，好像刚才被亲红的嘴唇。反正都忍半天了刚才洗澡也自己弄出来过一回，夏之光借着最后一点耐心把手伸到翟潇闻后面给他扩张，还好身体已经准备好了迎接，没让夏之光等太长时间。

感觉差不多了夏之光抬头看了眼翟潇闻，发现他咬着自己的手指。

真的一声都不叫啊，夏之光心在融化，又觉得有些遗憾，把他的手指拿开。

牙齿刚松开翟潇闻的呼吸都在抖，眼神也没有聚焦，这种表情和射的时候有什么区别，夏之光摸摸他手上的齿印感觉自己又硬了，那还怎么在插入的时候亲他。

他从床头摸了盒子过来拆开，也是疑惑自己怎么会对这种东西无师自通，戴完套子还是决定亲住翟潇闻，调整好姿势挺身慢慢进入。

翟潇闻真的咬人，夏之光感觉下唇传来痛感，但是比起爽来说完全可以忽略，他试着动了两下之后发现翟潇闻没什么不好的反应，里面滚烫又湿软的触感透过薄薄的套子传过来，热血都往上涌，夏之光突然想起今天下舞台时的满足，心痒痒的，舔舔翟潇闻的嘴唇，然后低头咬了两下他的锁骨。

明天又得穿高领衣服了，他漫无边际地想着，对着翟潇闻的下身撞了几下，管他呢。

铺天盖地的海盐味道温柔地包裹，这种时候即使身体做好准备也没法掩盖第一次不熟练的事实，翟潇闻听到若有若无的水声，直接射出来，感到胸前涤荡着的冲动总算平静一些下去，总算是得到放松一般地深呼吸。

夏之光抽出来又插到最底，又快速动了几下，也射出来。然后低头慢慢退出来，把套子摘下来打个结扔到床下。

余温还没过去，翟潇闻拽着他躺下去，又瘦又长的双腿和他交叠在一起，没舔够似的把嘴唇放在夏之光肩窝上，来来回回地亲。

夏之光感觉到翟潇闻没有他刚进屋时那么躁动了，捏捏他的肩膀，“清醒啦？”

翟潇闻转一下脑袋，“小看谁呢？”

“明天早上起来你就失忆。”夏之光给他理了理汗湿的头发，语气里全是可惜。

“哼可能吗。”翟潇闻一脸得意地靠近，安静了几秒之后委屈地小小声咬耳朵，“不管，反正我喜欢你。”

夏之光停住，退后一点仔细看翟潇闻的表情，一下子笑出来，怎么一副谁欠他几百万的样子。夏之光摸摸他的头亲了他一下，“我知道。”

“还跟我装！”翟潇闻横了他一眼。

太可爱了，夏之光在心里感叹。

“我不是刚才知道了吗。”

翟潇闻哼唧了两句，低下头摆弄手指，“我还以为你要直接标记了。”

“想什么呢。”夏之光伸出拳头在他头顶轻轻敲一下，本来还想跟他算算发情期的账，结果原来因为自己才这个样子，夏之光简直不知道做什么表情好，“还能这么不明不白？”

“反正我喜欢你。”

翟潇闻满脸写着我不管我就要，不明不白也无所谓。又抬头来亲两下，嘴唇贴在一起分都分不开。

夏之光可发现了翟潇闻简直是不会说中文，完全就是什么示好的小动物，只会舔来咬去停不下来，还时不时放出自己的信息素勾引他，就是没有发情期加成也足够诱人了，更何况现在这个软软的样子，谁能拒绝他。

“你可别了这个床单都湿了。”夏之光往床上摸了两把，头发留下水的地方已经开始有点冰凉，还有其他一些难以言说的东西风干了有些发硬。

唉————翟潇闻长长地叹了口气，只好继续贴在夏之光身上，药效有点起来了，加上信息素的镇定，比刚才好受许多，他终于有点发现这个床是不是过于狼藉，于是把夏之光拉到另一张床上滚了一圈。

“那你要抱着我睡。”翟潇闻向夏之光撒娇，太久没吃到，这一下居然还不够爽。他伸手按了几个开关，只留下氛围灯，从吊顶里探出幽幽的光。

“好好好，你别乱动，乱动我就把你弄醒。”

“怎么弄？”翟潇闻突然翻个身过来，眼睛亮亮地和他对视。

“……弄醒你就不要想和我睡了。”夏之光用手盖住他的眼睛。

怀里翟潇闻的温度还是比自己高一点点，真是温暖，夏之光抱紧他，如释重负地放松肩膀，闭上了眼睛。

感觉翟潇闻的声音还是有点哑。

昨天晚上第一次睡下之后果不其然很不安稳，翟潇闻似乎异常期待那个弄醒是个什么服务，来回蹭了半天，动手动脚地撩个不停，仿佛上一分钟难受的人不是自己。

夏之光被撩拨得脑子发疼，第一次发现人还能有欠干这个属性，气血涌上来自己也变得不清不楚，剩下的一点点心疼也没有了，最后如愿以偿地按着他操了一通，醉生梦死得什么也不顾及。

昏暗空气里翟潇闻压抑的低喊回荡着，到最后眼角泛红带着哭腔小声说够了够了求他停下，夏之光吻了吻他带着生理泪水的睫毛，心都要化开了。

再消停下来两个人都有点累，话也懒得说了。夏之光把灯全部关掉，脸贴在翟潇闻后颈，终于能睡得踏踏实实。

“光光给我件衣服。”

夏之光洗完澡从浴室走出来，翟潇闻用被子把自己裹得像个饭团，打着哈欠低头扒拉床边夏之光大敞着的旅行箱。

“你拿呗。”夏之光到床头，打开吹风机。

翟潇闻拿了两件衣服去浴室，随便收拾了一下又对着镜子开始欣赏，然后出来把箱子拉上，给门口的穿衣镜摆了半天pose。

“行了行了，出门。”夏之光把自己的箱子推到他面前，“再看也没有我帅。”

“切。”翟潇闻转身晃到他跟前，凑上去亲他一下，“早安大帅哥，今天让一把我的小男朋友。”

还小男朋友，哪儿来的词。他笑着揉翟潇闻的头发。

是我的男朋友了。


End file.
